Merodeadores, sobreviviendo la adolescencia muggle
by Malliane
Summary: Los merdeadores van a una secundaria muggle. Título y summary estúpido, lo sé, pero la historia de adentro es algo diferente. INTRODUCCIÓN. AHORA CON LOS DIÁLOGOS SAPARADOS... FANFICTION.NET


****

ADVERTENCIA: Slash por allí ^_______________________________________^ Así que si tienes el cerebro reprimido, mejor no leas esto, ¿OK? Advertida estás. ¬¬ Aunque también hay algo de het, así que...

****

CLASIFICACIÓN: PG (sólo para mal pensar, nada del otro mundo... Oh...U_U), pero supongo irá aumentando con el correr de los capítulos.

****

NOTAS DE AUTORA: ¡Aiya a todos! ¿Cómo los trata la vida? ¿Y FanFiction.Net? yo estoy algo triste, porque la mayoría de las buenas escritoras han abandonado ff.net... snif snif... 

OK, no doy más lata...

Este fic fue hecho hace más de seis meses en una fusión de Malliane y Hassaleh, que Malliane (¡yo!) tuvo que modificar debido a que había demasiadas agresiones hacia Peter Pettigrew, y el lenguaje era muy baboso (si usted me entiende, señor Frodo), así que, gracias a unas hermosas tijeras de mithril, he aquí a su disposición, **MERODEADORES: SOBREVIVIENDO LA ADOLESCENCIA MUGGLE.**

Por cualquier duda, dejar review o escribir a kaoruteamo@hotmail.com 

Namárië, Malliane

**__**

INTRODUCCIÓN

-Alumnos, por favor, ¡silencio!- Albus Dumbledore intentaba sin éxito silenciar a los jóvenes magos que murmuraban en una mezcla de emoción e incredulidad...- ¡Muchachos, si no se callan no podré comenzar con el banquete!.- Funcionó. Todo el Gran Hall se hallaba ahora en un silencio absoluto.- Han escuchado bien. Creo que será una perfecta oportunidad para estrechar los lazos entre nosotros y la comunidad no mágica. Ahora bien, los que deseen anotarse para ir esos dos meses a la secundarias muggle, por favor dejen un papel con su nombre en el despacho del profesor Flitwick, y... 

-¡Por favor, eso será muy fácil, profesor Dumbledore!- gritó cierto Merodeador de enérgicos ojos miel.- De por hecho que Remus J. Lupin aka Moony irá. ¡Dicho! 

-¡¡Cierto!!- gritaron al unísono otros dos Merodeadores, ahora erguidos y blandiendo a modo de sable una pata de pollo cada uno.- Y Lord Sirius Padfoot Black y Mister James Prongs Potter también. 

-Y no olviden al último pero no menos importante, Peter Wormtail Pettigrew a su servicio.- el ahora nada tímido muchacho se había parado también, apoyando sus manos en su cintura. 

Casi todo el Gran Hall estalló en carcajadas, siendo excluidos los Slytherins en su mayoría, la profesora McGonagall y el decrépito Apollion Pringle, el celador.

-Dadas estas situaciones.- dijo Dumbledore algo pálido mirando al cuarteto Gryffindor.- ¿Alguien más se ofrece? Por supuesto, deberán pasar un concurso, y... En fin, ¿alguien quiere?.- un silencio incómodo reinó en el Comedor.- Oh, vamos... - para sí, murmuró: - ¡Por favor...!.- Volviendo a su expectante público, anunció.- Bien, bien, James, Remus, Sirius, Peter; los espero en mi despacho más tarde... ustedes saben la contraseña. 

-¿Qué les parece, Marauders? ¡Una secundaria muggle!. Dicen que las chicas allí usan falditas así de pequeñas.- juntó sus dedos de un modo tal que quedara un milímetro de distancia entre sí. Se revolvió el cabello arrogantemente. 

-Supongo.- Sirius tragaba todo la comida que tenía a su vista.- chicas y chicos morirán por nosotros. 

-¡No sigas que me pongo celoso, Padfoot!- bromeó Peter. Imagina yo, entonces, Wormtail.- dijo mitad serio, mitad sonriendo Remus. 

James y Sirius se metieron en el bolsillo cuatro panes y tres presas de pollo cada uno. Remus se paró al tiempo de Sirius y James.

-Padfoot, te buscan.- dijo Remus. Una muchacha pelirroja de brillantes ojos verdes los miraba hecha una furia. 

-¡Black, ven aquí! 

-¿Quién eres tú? ¡Oh, Evans! ¿Lucy? 

-Lilian, Black, Lilian Evans.- suspiró fastidiada. ¿Cinco años conviviendo y no se aprendía su nombre?.- No es el caso, ¿dónde dejaste esa foto de mi hermana Petunia?.- preguntó algo más calmada.- La que me pediste. 

-¡Ah! Se la dé a James para que pudiese vomitar. Je, je... no, lo olvidé. ¡Adiós, preciosa! 

Prongs esperó a su amigo. Cuando lo alcanzó, James preguntó:

-¿Qué quería esa alterada? 

-Oh, nada, Prongs, sólo quería ***ESA*** foto, ya sabes.

-Mmm... ¿y aún la tienes? 

-Secreto, Prongs, secreto..- le guiñó un ojo. 

-Jajaja 

Juntos fueron riendo hasta el despacho de Dumbledore. A lo lejos, cierto Merodeador de cabello castaño claro caminaba (NdM/ ¡Cuantas 'c'!) tranquilo.

-¡Moony! ¡Galán!- Remus volteó al segundo llamado. ¿Quieres una cita?- dijo este en tono seductor. 

-No la necesito... 

-Hey, ¿dónde está Peter? - preguntó James para bajar la temperatura que se estaba formando entre sus dos mejores amigos.- Tal vez lo haya agarrado Snape. 

-¿Snape? Al seboso de le escurrirá de las manos, con tanta grasa han de ser muy resbaladizas. Voy a buscarlo...- al ver la mirada asesina que le dirigían James y Remus, añadió: - a Wormtail, a Wormtail... 

Salió corriendo por el pasillo.

-Será emocionante, Prongs. 

-Sí, supongo. Estas últimas semanas hemos estado algo monótonos. Sólo hicimos quince bromas. 

-Síp, pero de las cuales, siete han sido para Evins. 

-Evans, Remus. Tengo que liarme con ella, o seré el hazmerreír de Sirius en dos meses. Oh, hablando de Roma, Padfoot se asoma. 

-Lord Padfoot, para ti. Escuché que serías mi hazmerreír. 

-Chicos, ¿dónde quedaba el despacho del profesor Dumbledore? Estamos en camino, amigo.- dijo Remus un poco fastidiado de la poca memoria (NdM/ Esa fue una indirecta para lo que sucedería años después... por si no lo notaronL ) de Wormtail. 

Llegaron al despacho del director. Al acercase, Sirius notó que la fea gárgola les guiñaba un ojo. Supuso que estaría acostumbrada a verlos ya por allí, y, de una forma algo retorcida, les había agarrado cariño. Podría haber jurado que, de poder hablar, la gárgola les habría preguntado: _"¿Qué demonios hicieron ahora?" _

-¿Qué demonios hicieron ahora? - el Barón Sangriento, un curioso aliado de los Merodeadores, estaba tras ellos. 

-Nada, aunque no lo creas.- el fantasma alzó una ceja.- ¿Y Peeves? Nos debe unas cuantas bombas fétidas... en fin...- el Barón estaba agachando la cabeza dispuesto a irse.- ¡¡Nos vemos, Barón!! 

Remus pronunció la contraseña, y la gárgola se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

-Sirius, madre se enterará de esto. Te he visto liarte con sangre sucias, pero no puedo tolerar que un Black se involucre con muggles, por nuestro honor famil... 

-Regulus, cállate.- Sirius olvidó (como solía hacer) que era un potencial mago, y le dio una enérgica patada en la entrepierna de su hermano (¬¬u)- ¿Vamos? 

Los cuatro merodeadores entraron en el espacio que daba a la escalera y subieron.

Cuando llegaron, lo primero que vieron fue el Sombrero Seleccionador discutiendo consigo mismo. Era una situación más que divertida.

-Hola, sombrero.- saludó amablemente Remus. 

-Oh, Los Merodeadores nuevamente. ¿Cuántas veces ha venido aquí hoy?

-Sólo dos, amigo. ¿Alguna novedad por aquí?- preguntó Sirius interesado. 

-¡Hohoho!- rió pomposamente el sombrero.- la profesora McGonagall está allí discutiendo con Flitwick y Dumbledore. 

-¿En serio? Eso será interesante de ver... ¿me acompañas, Prongs? 

Sirius y James se acercaron a la puerta entreabierta de la habitación contigua, sigilosos y con una sonrisa nada tranquilizadora en sus rostros.

-¡Pero, Albus! No podemos llevarlos a ellos... ¡sería un caos! 

-Créeme que no puedo hacer nada... ¿o acaso es conveniente no hacer la voluntad de los Merodeadores? Hogwarts quedaría devastado si no los llevo a esa escuela muggle... 

-Te han lavado el cerebro... - murmuró la profesora McGonagall fastidiada. 

-Ay, deja de quejarte, ¿bueno? Además los tendremos fuera dos benditos meses. ¡Sin travesuras! - exclamó el profesor Flitwick. Sin Black ni Potter... no suena tan mal... 

-_¿Qué demonios cree que está diciendo? Sin nosotros el colegio se sumiría en un aburri... _

-¡Ya cállate, Prongs, quiero escuchar! 

-Baboso...- murmuraban James y Sirius por lo bajo. 

-_Idiota._.. 

-_Oh, vamos, Padfoot, sé que me amas... _

-Aha... tanto como a mí...- luego de decir eso, Sirius se quedó pensando en su última frase. ¿Sarcasmo? ¿O...? 

-_¡Chicos! ¡Cállense de una vez!_

-¡Oh, Albus! 

-No te quejabas ayer por la noche, Minerva querida. 

-Ese es otro tema.- dijo ahogando una risita. 

-_¿E- escuché bien...? _

-Oh, no... ¡Peter! - el muchacho, al igual que sus tres compañeros, estaba pálido, y al instante se dirigió hacia el Sombrero Seleccionador. 

-_¡Va a vomitarlo! ¡Wormtail!- _afortunadamente, el chico rubio se detuvo al momento. 

-¡Pero no puedo negar que te gustó! 

-Ciertamente.- comenzó Flitwick.- La noche pasada estuvo muy... 

-Estimulante. Exacto. Hablando de eso, Albus, me debes mi premio.- puntualizó el pequeño profesor. 

-Eso es algo que en este momento no podría darte, Filius. 

-¡Oh!- el jefe Ravenclaw hizo un ligero pucherito. 

-_No, esto no está pasando..._

-Calma, Prongs... tan sólo... ¡Oh, por Dios! - exclamó atónito Remus al oír las palabras de su venerado director. 

-_Esto es demasiado para mí, Remus... me da tanto... _

-¡¡ASCO!!- puntualizó Peter también murmurando. 

-Creo que hay alguien allí, Albus...- dijo Minerva. 

-Sombrero, ¿se encuentra alguien contigo? - exclamó Albus. 

-¡Hohoho! - _'idiota, nos tiene hartos con su nueva risa' _pensó Dumbledore.- Ciertamente, los Merodeadores están aquí presentes. ¡Que buena rima! Creo que la utilizaré para mi próxima canción... 

-Eh... buenas tardes, profesores.- murmuró cohibido Remus. 

-Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, que bueno que llegan 

-Eh... profesora, quería hacerle una pregunta.- dijo un tímido Wormtail. 

-¡¿De qué demonios estaban hablando recién?! Sonó tanto a una gran... (NdM/ ¿Orgía? ;P)

-Supongo que te refieres al partido de póker mágico que se llevó a cabo ayer por la noche, Black. 

-¿Póker? ¡¡Oh, ahora lo recuerdo!!- exclamó muchísimo más aliviado Sirius. 

-Bien, muchachos, si no hay problema en que cambiemos de tema... 

-¡¡Buena rima, Filius!!- escucharon gritar del cuarto contiguo. 

-O.o ¡Gracias, Sombrero! Como le decía, ya que estamos todos presentes, podemos pasar a detallarles este proyecto... 

-Pues bien, la cosa sería que... 

********************************************************************************

-¡Padfoot, sal de ese baño YA! 

-¡Ven a buscarme, Prongs!- gritaba desde el otro lado de la puerta Sirius. 

-¡¡NO ME OBLIGUES!! 

-¡¡Anímate!! 

-¡¡Sirius, sal de ahí AHORA!! 

-Chicos, cálmense. Además, Prongs, sabes cómo es Sirius, tienes para rato... 

-¡¡No me importa!! 

-¡¡¡¡¡SAL!!!!!! 

-¡¡NO QUIERO!! 

-¡¡¡¡¡SAL!!!!!! 

-¡¡NO QUIERO!! 

-¡¡¡¡¡SAL!!!!!! 

-¡¡NO QUIERO!! 

-¡¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?!- Frank Longbottom, un alumno de séptimo, hablaba con ira reprimida. 

-Ah, hola, Frank.- saludó Sirius mientras cerraba la puerta del baño. Su cabello estaba húmedo, y la camisa negra le apretaba debido a que su torso estaba prácticamente mojado. 

-¬¬ Baboso...- murmuró James fastidiado 

-La profesora McGonagall los está esperando en la Sala Común.- dijo alzando una ceja.- Hola, Remus, Peter...- ambos extendieron sus manos hacia Frank. 

-Gracias, amigo.- exclamó Remus sonriendo.- Allá vamos. 

Luego de media hora, los cuatro Merodeadores ya se encontraban en la Sala Común. Sirius jugaba con su pulgares mientras veía de reojo a James; este miraba hacia el techo distraídamente; Remus hablaba animadamente con Peter sobre el último partido de Quidditch, contra Huflepuff.

-Señores, ¡¿Podrían por Merlín prestarme atención?! 

-¡No se enoje, profesora! Esa mirada no le sienta bien en su hermo... 

-Black, cierra tu boca por una vez. 

-¡Profesora! ¿Está usted agrediendo a mi querido amigo y compañero? Me siento realmente herido...- James hizo una mueca melodramática, acto seguido abrazó a Sirius y comenzó a 'llorar' en su hombro, el otro le daba palmaditas de apoyo moral en el hombro mientras asentía y se limpiaba una lágrima inexistente. 

-Lo que les quiero decir es que en dos horas el tren partirá. El profesor White los acompañará hacia la escuela muggle. 

-¿¿Withe?? ¿No puede ser usted, o en su defecto Sprout, o... 

-Profesora Sprout.- puntualizó interrumpiendo a Remus. 

-Es el punto es... 

-Lupin, créeme que esto me agrada tanto como a ti, ¡pero el jefe Slytherin es el único que se encuentra disponible hoy por el mediodía! 

-Pero, mi querida profesora, entonces nosotros no nos haremos cargo de nuestros actos. 

-Exacto, Padfoot. Reunir deliberadamente un Slytherin con los Merodeadores es... sencillamente... 

-Inaudito. Nuestro buen comportamiento se verá extremadamente amenazado con un espécimen tal.

-Correcto, Lord Padfoot. 

-A su servicio, Doctor Prongs. ¿y qué opinan Mr Moony y Mayor Wormtail? 

-Totalmente. 

-¡A la orden! 

Minerva pasó una mano por su rostro. Contó hasta veinte, para luego pararse y mirarlos sin expresión alguna. Casi. En sus ojos aún había un dejó de ira que inquietaba un poco al cuarteto Gryffindor. Caminó hasta el retrato, acto seguido volteó hacia los muchachos que le miraban con fingida inocencia.

-Los espero en una hora y media en el despacho del profesor White, ¿entendido? 

-¿Acaso no estaba usted ocupada, milady? 

-Black, sin excusas. Una hora y media. 

-A esa hora, en ese lugar, mi doncella; esperaré ferviente el momento de nuestro encuentro. 

-Ay, Black...- Minerva no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se escapara de sus labios. 

Diez minutos después, Peter propuso:

-¿Qué tal una despedida a nuestras 'queridas' serpientes? 

********************************************************************************

-¡Oh, vamos, Severus! Haznos ese favor... 

-¡¡Tu madre, Lestrange!! ¡¡No lo haré!! 

-Severus... por favor, sabes lo importante que es para nosotros... 

-Black, si están tan interesada, entonces ve tú. 

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Con mi primo???!!! Estás loco. 

No iré. Es definitivo. - Severus se cruzó de brazos, y con el ceño fruncido volteó, dispuesto a irse, para verse invadido por unos intensos ojos azules. 

-Narcissa... 

-Hola, Severus.- la Black, a pesar de encontrarse en séptimo, mantenía una relación más allá de la amistad con Snape. Tal vez, la única consonancia sincera en toda la Sala Común de las serpiente. 

-Yo, eh... me voy, adiós. 

-Severus, necesitamos hablar...- el muchacho no quería escuchar la débil voz de Narcissa, por lo que cerró sus ojos en ademán de apartarla de su mente, mientras avanzaba con paso decidido hacia el espejo líquido que custodiaba la mazmorra. La rubia no optó por otra cosa más que seguirlo corriendo. 

-Ay, no...- murmuró Bellatrix. 

-Si fuera tú iría, Black...- exclamó su futuro esposo, Rodolphus Lestrange. Pero Bellatrix no había oído las palabras despectivas del Slytherin de sexto, había salido en su búsqueda rápidamente. 

Cruzó muchos corredores, maldiciendo la agilidad de su compañero de clases y su hermana. Corrió por todas las mazmorras, sin prestar más atención que a una larga cabellera dorada. Nada más.

¡PAF!

-Bla- Black... 

-¿Pettigrew? 

-Hazte a un lado.- murmuró apurada mientras sacaba su varita.- ¡¡Apúrate, inmundicia!! 

-Ya... ya voy... 

En ese momento, James, Sirius y Remus hacían acto de presencia en el lugar. Sirius miró a Remus, que le alzó una ceja a James, el cual sonreía un poco viciosamente a Bellatrix.

-¡Prima! ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos! ¿Fue en los invernaderos? ¿O en la torre se astronomía?

-Cállate, Sirius.- murmuró un tanto asustada por lo que el Gryffindor podría decir. 

-¿Por qué, prima? ¿Te avergüenzas? 

-¿Qué sucede, Padfoot?- inquirió James con el ceño fruncido. 

-Na- nada. 

-¿Tu noviecito no sabe nada, _'primo'_? 

-¿Qué hay de Narcissa y Snivellus? Tal vez podría decirles. ¡Oh, mira, ahí vienen! 

-¡No lo hagas! 

-Entonces tú tampoco, Bellatrix. 

-¿Qué sucede aquí? 

-Nada que te interese, Snivellus. 

-¿Qué haces con esas inmundicias, Bellatrix?- susurró Narcissa despectivamente. 

-¡¿Me has dicho inmundicia, ególatra linajuda?!- exclamó con ira James mientras sacaba su varilla casi al tiempo que el trío Slytherin. 

-¡¡Es lo que eres, Potter!! _¡Expelliarmus! _

-¡Impedimenta! 

-Crucio.- susurraron Bellatrix y Severus al mismo tiempo mientras entornaban con placer los ojos. 

-¡¡Muchachos!!- prorrumpió Narcissa mientras se interponía entre el hechizo y la casi víctima, Remus Lupin. Por un momento, la rubia se encogió imperceptiblemente contra su estómago, y una lágrima solitaria escapó de sus ojos azules dilatados de dolor. 

-¡¡Narcissa!!- las dos serpientes se aproximaron corriendo hacia la muchacha, que recuperaba su porte arrogante y envanecido. 

__

-¡¡Stupefy!! 

-¡Evanesco!

-¡Expelliarmus!- Bellatrix salió desbandada hacia atrás, su varita de sauco olvidada a un costado de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, la femenina figura de la Black no alcanzó tocar el suelo, pues fue aprisionada por unos fuertes brazos que se cerraron en torno a su cintura (NdM/ ¿Quién será, quién será...? ;P). 

-Explíquense en éste instante, alumnos. 

-Pro- profesor... 

-Yo... verá. Las serpientes nos atacaron cuando merodeábamos por aquí. Despidiéndonos de Hogwarts. 

Los intensos ojos azules se entrecerraron tras sus lentes en forma de medialuna (NdM/¿ qué esperaban? ¿Un joven y guapo profesor? Ay, chicas, chicas... U_U). Curado de todo espanto, el director de la ensalzada escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, meditó el asunto en frío. O todo lo imparcialmente que pudo considerando que se encontraba ante la palabra de sus debilidades personificadas, haciéndole un pucherito inocente, de su antigua casa; contra la palabra de los estudiantes más altivos, velados e impenetrables de esa generación, por no mencionar la constante contradicción hacia su persona, la paladina oposición de ideales, la procedencia de su sangre, y, por supuesto, que pertenecían a la casa de la Serpiente, perennemente enfrentada a su querida, apacible y amigable Casa de los Leones, osada Gryffindor (NdM/ No se imaginan cuánto me costó escribir sobre la 'querida' casa de Godric).

-¡Profesor, ellos comenzaron!- bramó irritada Narcissa. 

-¡¿De qué demonios hablas, Black?! ¡Tu lanzaste el Expelliarmus! 

-¡¡Eres un protervo, Potter!! 

-¿Un qué?- preguntó inocentemente Peter, quien se había mantenido al margen de la lucha debido a la superioridad de poder tanto de sus amigos como de los temido Gryffindor. 

-Maldito, malvado, señor Pettigrew.- pero mientras le explicaba a su pequeño alumno, de hecho el más bajo de los siete que estaban allí presentes, otra disputa se daba entre los 'representantes' de las dos casas de Hogwarts. 

-¡¡Vas a arrepentirte de lo que dijiste, Lupin!! 

-¡Oh, cuanto te temo, S-N-I-V-E-L-L-U-S! 

-_¡Serpensortia!- _el muchacho de cabello castaño se quedó paralizado mirando una serpiente de unos cuatro metros extendiéndose ante él. Unas irregulares marcas verdosas se arremolinaban por su abdomen, dándole un aspecto aún más temible del que tenía. Sus ojos de un ámbar amarillento brillando con hambre lujuriosa. (NdM/ Si les interesa saber, éste ejemplar es llamado _Morelia spilotes variegata, _Crótalo Diamantino para los amigos ;P) 

-Sa- saca eso...- la serpiente acercaba su rostro insinuante a Remus, que no podía hacer nada sino mirar aquella amenaza. 

-¡¡Señor Snape!!_ ¡Evanesco! _- el amable y cálido viejito parecía haber huido del cuerpo de Dumbledore, pues ahora ante ellos se erguía un poderoso mago a punto de estallar en ira.- ¡20 puntos menos para Gryffindor y Slytherin! ¡Blacks, busquen a sus jefes de Casa! ¡AHORA!- exclamó mirando a unos muy confundidos Bellatrix y Sirius. 

-Sí, señor.- murmuraron al tiempo antes de salir corriendo en la misma dirección. 

-Y ustedes, síganme.- los cinco muchachos caminaban algo idos detrás del antes amable ancianito. 

Cuando llegaron a la oficina del director, el mencionado se sentó en su elegante pero nada ostentosa butaca detrás del escritorio. 

-Profesor, nosotros... 

-No quiero oír excusas, señorita Black. Creí haberles advertido hace dos días que si la situación continuaba de este modo, debía tomar medidas drásticas. Y su comportamiento ha sido sencillamente... inverosímil. Situaciones drásticas requieren medidas drásticas, y de momento mi decisión es irrevocable. Con o sin pucherito, señor Potter.- añadió mirando a James, que alzaba las cejas inocente.- Ergo, como decisión final, ordeno que ustedes, Narcissa, Severus y la ausente Bellatrix, acompañaran a la secundaria muggle a Potter, Black, Pettigrew y Lupin.

La expresión, tanto de los Gryffindors como de los Slytherins fue una verdadera juglaría. Un relato digno de Poe, o de Lovecraft, no sé si me entienden. Una oda al horror, a la desolación... o el sencillo pero devastador retrato El Grito. ¿Dónde quedó la esperanza valiente digna de una escultura de Miguel Angel, o el orgullo ambicioso y despótico António de Oliveira Salazar.

-¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!! - se oyeron cuatro exclamaciones al unísono. Tanto Sirius como Bellatrix y McGonagall y White miraban perplejos al longevo director. 

-Lo que oyeron. Ahora, si me disculpan, debo avisar a sus hogares. ¿Tendrían la amabilidad de preparar su bártulos rápidamente, pues el tren sale en cuarenta y cinco minutos. 

-¡No puede hacernos eso! ¡Mi familia se encargará de hundirlo si algo llegase a sucederle tanto a mi integridad como a... 

-Como ya he mencionado, señorita Black.- dijo dirigiéndose a la única rubia presente.- Mi decisión es i-r-r-e-v-o-c-a-b-l-e. Ahora salgan todos. Los veo en 45 minutos. 

-Oiga, profesor. ¿cómo era que se llamaba la escuela muggle a la que iremos?- preguntó Remus tratando de sonreir. 

-Brightfinish High School. 

FIN INTRODUCCIÓN MERODEADORES: SOBREVIVIENDO LA ADOLESCENCIA MUGGLE

NOTAS/¿¿¿Y??? ¿Cómo ha quedado? ^ ^ A las fanáticas de los actores de la peli: A ver si pillan la trampita del final ;D

Espero sus reviews... (cabe destacar que esta introducción ha sido hecha por Malliane en su totalidad, tanto las correcciones, como la versión extended y todo el texto ^^

Ya saben, dejar review, y por cualquier duda, mail to kaoruteamo@hotmail.com, o a malliane_rlz@hotmail.com ¡Gracias! 


End file.
